RyuseiRanger28
is the 28th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 77th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary It is finally the day of the NagareFesta. Tsubaki and the committee do final checks on the festival locations and make any last-minute arrangements. To her surprise, Masaru and Wataru confront Tsubaki about the feud between Hiiragi and Akashiro families, but Daisuke steps in to talk with them. While he able to end the feud to be together with her? Synopsis Niewial is angry that the RyuseiRangers has claimed 42 Saint Cards, and angered when the Bloodmare X ignore him and he has lost the number of cards he gathered until this point, he decides to use the evil hymn while they enjoy their time at the cafe. Scarve smiled and then forced Glam to resume locating the remaining cards. Meanwhile, it is finally the day of the NagareFesta. Tsubaki and the committee do final checks on the festival locations and make any last-minute arrangements. Tsubaki and Izumi talk about Daisuke and Izumi assures her that Daisuke has changed a bit thanks to meeting her last time. Tsubaki, Minori and Sanae visits the Morning Star Cafe Megu Watanuki is working at and then has to help a lost child. At the NagareFesta house, the members are getting ready to go to the venue and notice that Tsubaki is late. In route to the venue, Tsubaki meets Masaru and Wataru. Masaru and Wataru confront Tsubaki about the feud between the Hiiragi and Akashiro families, but Daisuke steps in before they can talk further. Daisuke ends the discussion by telling his brothers that the families' feud does not involve Tsubaki and that the Cultural Session is not his alone. In this time, Telemachus happens to find two cards but before he can show them what it is, the siblings is stopped by Glam- allowing him to targets Masaru and Wataru's dreams of being idols, turning their dreams into Bloodroid, Argoyle & Ugoyle the Shisaroids. Tsubaki and the boys quickly transforms to fights HellCore, but Argoyle and Ugoyle steals the RyuseiLunarious' weapons. They try to blame Daisuke for causing families feud and Daisuke refuse to take the risk of Tsubaki's life and career. But suddenly, Izumi and Nagisa trick them with their new sub-skills and quickly returns the weapons to Kinjo and Ginta, who give them a signal to defeat two Bloodroids with Shooting Star Spark. Just then, Argoyle and Ugoyle begin to enlarge in attempt to destroy the NagareFesta, but RyuseiOh and GingaShin fights off with all might in order to protect Daisuke's brothers until defeating Ugoyle while GingaShin defeating Argoyle, claiming two Saint Cards in nick of time. When Glam takes off, Tsubaki and Daisuke arrive in time, and the Cultural Session is success thanks to RyuseiRangers' teamworks. After the session, Masaru and Wataru talk to Daisuke and acknowledge his work and encourage him to follow his own path. Tsubaki dances with each of the members at the dance party. When it comes to decide who to dance with for the last dance, Tsubaki is still undecided. Before she can choose, Daisuke takes her hand and leads her to dance. The others, while disappointed, let Daisuke dance with Tsubaki. Meanwhile, Principal Nagareboshi is admiring the statuary created at the Cultural Session. On the DeviPunk base, Niewial is not happy with the session, but notices that the Milky Way's seal Nine Muses used to sealing Trivia is slightly breaks. The night ends with the NagareFesta Committee taking a group photo together. Major Events *Tsubaki meets Daisuke's brothers and learned about two families feud for the first time. *The NagareFesta is officially starts and it ends up successes thanks for RyuseiRangers' teamworks. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Hiryu Shakunetsuho **Diamond Crystal Splash **Mosaic Rainbow Flash Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Glam *Lord Niewial *Maester Scarve *Doom *DroneCore and HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Argoyle & Ugoyle the Shisaroids Secondary Characters *Yusaku Shijima *Mukuro Namikizu *Jotarou Kanda *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Ichiro Natsumura *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Nanami Nagareboshi *Ayato Bando *Daichi Chitose *Reito Dezaki *Yuna Sumiwatari *Mai Shiratori *Togoro Arisugawa *Kazuto Oiwa *Miwako Misugi *Atsushi Aoba *Otokichi Hoshino *Megu Watanuki *Masaru Akashiro *Wataru Akashiro *Ikki *''Ryotarou Hiiragi'' (flashback) *''Sumire Hiiragi'' (flashback) *''Reon Akashiro'' (flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Sparkling Zodiac Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Bloodroid monsters are Mint Green Doctor and Violet Camilla Teacher. **'Disguise Coord used': Princess Gown and Prom Queen. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime